Mega Man (Super Smash Flash 2)
Mega Man is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. In Super Smash Flash 2, the classic blue bomber Mega Man replaces the Mega Man X model that first appeared in Super Smash Flash. Mega Man uses a variety of weapons and adapters from many of his games. Mega Man's old sprites were ripped from Mega Man 7. Mega Man's new custom made sprites are based on his appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' with him receiving some of his moveset from said game. Mega Man is currently ranked 18th of B tier on the tier list; a big leap from his 27th place position of C tier last tier list. Mega Man has good combo ability, a good projectile game, good reach in the majority of his attacks and kill moves in his down smash, up and back aerial, up tilt, a fully charged Mega Buster and Crash Bomber when near a blast line. Mega Man's strong array of projectiles gives him decent approach options and allows him to gain some stage control. However, Mega Man is susceptible to combos and chain grabs, due to his above average weight and being a high faller. His recovery is predictable and if the opponent knows how it works could put Mega Man in a bad situation. His plasma shots also do not make his opponents flinch which worsens his approach game and gives him no safe options to stop his opponents from gimping his recovery, without cancelling the move. The majority of his projectiles are predictable and can be bypassed or reflected when you read his movements correctly. Mega Man's cons greatly overshadow pros and is the reason why he is ranked close to the bottom. Mega Man appears to have a small player base and has poor representation in online tournaments. The few Mega Man players do not actively participate in tournaments. The few that do normally do not take high placements in tournaments. Attributes Mega man has a great projectile game with having five non-smash attack or aerial projectiles. He has a spammable projectile in his Mega buster which he can use to projectile camp, hinder his opponents approach and aid him in his combos. He can use Wheel Cutter to gimp his opponents recovery or to gain some stage control. He can use Black Hole bomb to hold his opponent in place so he can attack them. Super Arm has good priority in the move and does splash damage when broken. He can use Crash Bomb to KO his opponents after a combo. He has a reflector in Proto Shield which he can use to counter his opponents camping while being able to camp himself. Mega man has good combo ability and good reach in the majority of his attacks. He has KO moves in a fully charged Mega Buster, his down smash, up and back aerials and Crash Bomber. He has different ways to recover with Beat Call being his main means of vertical recovery, his down air can be used to help him recover horizontally and he can use Weapon Change to help stall in the air. He has good approach options with spamming his uncharged mega buster projectiles and his forward air. However, Mega Man's falling speed and weight makes him susceptible to combos and chain grabs. His best KO moves are projectiles which can put him in a bad position if the opponent has a reflector. His recovery is very exploitable if the opponent knows how it works and can trick the player into canceling the move before they can get back to the stage. Also his plasma shots do not make his opponents flinch which greatly worsens his approach game and makes his recovery even more risky since he can not protect himself. Beta Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. 0.9b Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other attacks Special moves Changes from v0.9a Mega Man has received a mix of buffs and nerfs. He has been nerfed in his approach options and his recovery. He has been buffed in some of his KO options. However, Mega Man is seen as a less effective character. He benefits from the lower hitstun of the demo by being less susceptible to chain grabs and still being able combo decently. Ground attacks * * * ** Aerial attacks * * Grabs and throws * * * Special moves * ** * * In competitive play Match ups Notable players *Mr. Z Tier placement history In tier lists for demo v0.6;Mega Man was ranked 7th of D tier on the first list and ranked 6th of B tier on the second list. On tier lists for demo v0.7; Mega Man was seen as a top-high tier character where he ranked 4th of A tier on the first list and 6th of B tier on the second list. In demo v0.8b; Mega Man was seen as a low tier character ranking 17th of D tier. Mega Man would return to being seen as top tier character in demo v0.9a where he ranks 7th. However, in demo v0.9b would see Mega Man ranking 27th in C tier, returning him to a being low tier character. Due to the changes in the metagame would see Mega Man rising to 18th place of B tier on the second tier list of v0.9b, where he is seen as a mid tier character. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!!! update Megamanbig.gif|Mega Man's first line art in the DOJO!! Old mega man sprite.gif|Mega Man's pixel art from v0.9a. MM PA.png|Mega Man's pixel art from v0.9b. Beta version Smashville Beta 4.png|Mega Man facing off against on Smashville. Sandbag soccer.png|Mega Man, along with , and playing Sandbag Soccer P & MM.jpg|Mega Man using down tilt near on Nintendo 3DS. MM_Fire.png|Mega Man using forward tilt on Skull Fortress. Notice the effects. MegaTaunt.png MegaManUsmash.png|Megaman's New Up Smash MegaManDsmash.png|Megaman's DownSmash MegaManDtilt.png|Megaman's Dtilt MegaManUtilt.png|Megaman's UpTilt MegaNair.png|Megaman's Nair MegaManWaterWave-1.png|Megaman's Water Wave MegaManFtilt.png|Megaman's Stilt MegaManFSmash.png|Megaman's FSmash MegaManBair.png|Megaman's Bair MegaManFair.png|Megaman's Fair MegaManBuster1.png|Uncharged Mega Buster MegaBusterFull2.png|Fully Charged Mega Buster Designs MM OS.png|Mega Man's old ripped sprites that were used from demo v0.5b to v0.9b. Trivia *Mega Man and Sora, until v0.7, were the two characters who could switch their standard special move. However, by v0.8a, Sora's down special move became Thundaga, and was changed again in Beta, to Command Deck, so Mega Man is the only character able to switch his standard special move. *Mega Man along with , , and are the only characters so far who wear their default costumes in team battle when they are on the blue team. *Mega Man along with , Zero Suit Samus and are the only characters so far who do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. *Mega Man and Black Mage have normal attacks that act as projectiles. In Mega Man's case his standard attack, forward smash and up aerial. *Although Mega Man could be considered a newcomer in SSF2, he is technically a veteran, since Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U came out before the full version of SSF2 was even released. *Mega Man, along with Jigglypuff, , , and , is one of the few characters to have a different "Defeated/No Contest" pose. *Mega Man's side special move was originally supposed to be Quick Boomerang, but it is now his standard attack. Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans Category:Third-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series